


[Podfic] Prisms.

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kyber Crystals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, in regards to lightsaber crystals, throwing canon to the wind and doing whatever the heckity heck i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]The focus of a lightsaber is the crystal.The focus of a Jedi is the heart.Obi-Wan carries Qui-Gon's lightsaber after Naboo. Qui-Gon builds another.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Prisms.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prisms.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159680) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



> [Podfic]  
> All the colors  
> Of the rainbow  
> Hidden 'neath my skin
> 
> Hearts have colors  
> Don't we all know?  
> Red runs through our veins
> 
> Feel the fire burning up  
> Inspire me with blood  
> Of blue and green
> 
> I have hope  
> Inside is not a heart  
> But a kaleidoscope.
> 
> \- Sara Bareilles, "Kalediscope Heart"

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Prisms.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159680)

 **Author:** [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 56:46

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x1435zl7svstz4e/%5BPodfic%5D%20Prisms..mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8y0261d0p5cbb1y/%5BPodfic%5D_Prisms..mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Due to unavoidable circumstances (coughcough traveling for the holidays), the overall sound of the audio is inconsistent in some sections as it was recorded in multiple locations. Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy the podfic.
> 
> Thank you so much to outpastthemoat for allowing me to podfic this absolutely wonderful fic! Please do leave a comment and a kudo on the original work, linked above.


End file.
